harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ron Weasley (Scopatore)
*Monarch Butterfly |house = Hufflepuff|family = *Arthur Weasley I (father) *Molly Weasley (mother) *Bill Weasley (brother) *Charlie Weasley (brother) *Percy Weasley (brother) *Fred Weasley (brother) *George Weasley (brother) *Ginny Weasley (sister) *Anastasia Weasley (wife) † *Mia Weasley (daughter) *Susan Bones (fiancée) *Rawya Weasley (sister-in-law) *Evelyn Zaghloul (adopted niece) *Isis Weasley (niece) *Nenet Weasley (niece) *Osiris Weasley (nephew) *Audrey Weasley (sister-in-law) *Scarlett Weasley (niece) *Oliver Weasley (nephew) *Lucy Weasley (niece) *Angelina Weasley (sister-in-law) *Arthur Weasley II (nephew) *Roxanne Weasley (niece) *Jessie Weasley (sister-in-law) *Frederica Weasley (niece) *Veronica Weasley (niece) *Dean Thomas (brother-in-law) *Nathan Thomas (niece) *Layla Thomas (niece)|job = *Employee at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes *Professional Wizarding Chess player (1999 - 2014)|wand = 14", Willow, unicorn hair}}Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley (b. 1 March, 1980) was a pure-blood wizard, the sixth son of Arthur and Molly Weasley (née Prewett). He was the younger brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and the elder brother of Ginny. Ron and his brothers and sister lived in the Burrow. Ron began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was Sorted into Hufflepuff house. He became best friends with Ernest Macmillan, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, as well as idolizing Cedric Diggory, seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. During his school years, Ron showed he was less than interested in doing well in his subjects. Routinely procrastinating and general disregard for his schoolwork in favour of Wizard's Chess and Quidditch sometimes put him at odds with his mates. He became Keeper for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team in his fourth year, but quit in disgrace after their horrible loss to Ravenclaw in the finals, which was nearly universally blamed on Ron's poor keeping skills. After quitting Quidditch, Ron focused on honing his abilities in Chess, and eventually began dating Susan Bones. After graduating from Hogwarts, Ron moved to Russia to further hone his passion for Wizard's Chess under the tutelage of Boris Yaroslav, at the cost of his relationship with long-time friend Susan Bones. During his professional chess-playing years, Ron eventually married Boris Yaroslav's daughter, Anastasia, with whom he had a daughter: Mia Susana. Unfortunately, when Mia was seven, an accident occurred when she got a hold of Ron's wand, and Anastasia was unfortunately killed. Incredibly depressed, Ron retired from Professional Chess, and moved back to England, reuniting with his family, and getting back in touch with his old schoolmates, including his former love: Susan Bones. As of 2017, he and Susan are engaged, and his daughter, Mia, is slated to begin her first year at Hogwarts in 2018. He took a job at his twin brothers' joke shop; Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and moved into a flat in London with Susan. Biography Later life Graduation and Professional Chess Circuit (1998 - 2014) His graduation from Hogwarts opened new doors for Ron's future. Still pained by the humiliation that was the Quidditch Cup final in his fifth year, Ron was determined to make a name for himself, and that would come in the form of Wizarding Chess. Unfortunately, his decision to seek training in Russia would come at the cost of his relationship with Susan Bones, as she sought to stay in England and study Wizarding Government and Law, having eyes for the position of Minister for Magic. Under the tutelage of Russian Wizarding Chess legend Boris Yaroslav, Ron was able to make an entrance into the European Wizarding Chess League in 1999, and would preform remarkably well, taking on some of the toughest and most strategically sound opponents in the Wizarding world. In 2003, Ron would marry his mentor's daughter, Anastasia Yaroslav. They wanted to begin a family, Ron having come from a rather large family himself, however that would not be the case. Between 2003 and 2006, Anastasia suffered two miscarriages, which put a major emotional drain on their marriage. However, miraculously, Anastasia successfully carried her child past four months, and bore a daughter; Mia Susana Weasley, in 2007. Relationships Family Anastasia Weasley Anastasia knew about her husband's former relationship with Susan Bones, how deep his love ran for her, and how much it pained him to let her go in order to become a Chess player. In fact, it was her idea to name their daughter Mia Susana, something that Ron was eternally grateful for. After Anastasia's unfortunate accident due to Mia's episode of accidental magic, Ron stayed with her in the hospital until her final moments. Her dying wish was that Ron move on and remarry somebody that can make him happy. Although initially hesitant, Ron eventually honored his wife's dying wish, and reconnected with Susan Bones, his Hogwarts sweetheart. Mia Susana Weasley Ron cared a great deal for his daughter, especially after his wife's death. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:1980 births Category:Weasley family Category:Widowers Category:British individuals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Living people